Teen Parents
by LuvHOA123
Summary: Say season 2 happened in season 1, so season 1 had to quests and Eddie came season 1. Though Joy still hasn't come yet, oh but she will. Then one of the girls fall pregnant, what will she do? What will the father do? Couples are Fabina, Peddie, Amfie, and Mickara. But not for long *Evil Laugh. Sorry horrible at summaries
1. Chapter 1

_**TEEN PARENTS**_

**PLEASE READ THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE CONFUSED**

**In this story season 2 never happened instead the quest for the Mask of Anubis happened in season 1, and Eddie came also during season 1 so yeah. I know sorry for changing like everything but trust me it's just part of the story. The couples are Fabina my number one couple, Amfie, Peddie, & Mickara for now. Just kidding only for Mickara I'm going to change that, comment who you like better Mickara & Jeroy or the other way around. No offense to you Jeroy and Mickara lovers but I love Jara and Moy way better.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own House of Anubis if I did a lot would be different**

**Chapter 1- How It all Began**

**Nina's POV**

Okay so I'm on a plane ride to America right not only 5 more hours to go, oh by the way it's summer yeah. Since I'm not going to see Fabian in person for 3 months, we kind of decided to have _it_. It was amazing he is amazing and I love him so much. I can't wait till sophomore year when I can see my new family again.

**3 weeks into the summer**

**Nina's POV**

O MY GOD, this can't be happening, I say to myself as I look down to see 5 white objects in my hands. Your probably wondering what I'm talking about, well the things in my hands are pregnancy tests and they're all positive.

This can't be happening... no-no-no, I-I can't be pregnant I mean. I'm only 15 years old. I slide down my bathroom floor wiping my tears with my favorite hoodie.

What am I going to do? What will everybody say? What will Fabian say? What will he do?

That's all I can think of right now, as I crept up from where I was sitting and stashed the pregnancy tests deep into my mini trash can. I walk out of my bathroom and to my bed silently trying not to wake my baby brother. I crawl into my bed covers and lay there silently crying. I soon fall into a deep slumber.

**Nina's POV**

The next morning I decided to tell everyone, well not everyone just Fabian and my gran. I walk out of my bedroom and downstairs, only to be more woken up by the smell of my grandma's bacon. But I then got the sudden urge of puking so I ran back upstairs and into the bathroom. One flush later I then brush my teeth multiple times and go back downstairs once again.

"Nina can you please tell me why you were running up the stairs dos my cooking really smell that bad?" My gran Evelyn joked as I walk into the kitchen and sit down at the island table.

"Oh no gran it's probably... because of what I ate yesterday for dinner. You know leftover Chinese food isn't always a good idea." I lied hoping she bought it.

"But Nina dear you ate spaghetti not Chines food." She replied making me look bad, oh gosh why am I so stupid.

"Yeah, yeah I meant spaghetti"

"Nina is there something your not telling me"

"No-no-n, actually yes" I finally admit after she gave me one of her tell-me-the-truth looks.

"Ok please don't get mad at me, but I'm kind of... well you see I-I'm pregnant." I say stuttering, then right away I shut my eyes cause I really don't want to see her look at me with disappointment.

I then feel arms around me, I open my eyes and see my gran hugging me and kissing my forehead.

"Oh Nina you don't have to be scared, I'm not disappointed in you, well not entirely. But I'm kind of happy because I get to see my first great-grandchild before I die. So whose the father of this baby, oh is it that cute boy Fabian your dating from England." She comforts me, laughing at the last part also making me laugh with her.

"Of course it's Fabian I would never cheat on him, but I don't know if he'll still love me. I mean we're only 15 and I'm pregnant wIth his child."

"Oh Nina I've seen the way he look sat you and he truly loves you, I bet if you call him right now he'll say that he loves you and this baby and will never leave you." My gran replies making me smile a genuine smile. I never knew my gran was so smart.

"Ok I will, I'll be right back" I reply getting up from the table smiling at my gran.

I then walk up the stairs, check on my baby brother, and go into my room.

_**Phone Convo:**_** Nina** **bold, **_Fabian Italicized _

_Hello Nina is that you?_

**Yes Fabian it's me I got some, um pretty big news to tell you.**

_Really, what is it?_

**Well you see I-I-I um am p-pregnant. **

_..._

**Fabian please answer me, if you don't want this baby then I understand completely just say something please. **

_I don't know what to say, I-I, of course I want this baby. Nina Martin how could you ever say that, I love you so much and i would never ever leave not in a million years not in a billion years. Not now not ever you understand me I love you and this baby._

**I love you too, and I'm so glad you said that the baby also loves you so much**

_**Okay and that's the end of chapter 1 comment what you think, I hope you guys liked it and well bye bye. GG out**_


	2. Chapter 2

**So I would just like to say thanks for the people who read my story followed and favorite I'm very grateful, and so I decided that I might go on one of those like chapter things. Where I post a lot of chapters in one day because It's Saturday and I have nothing to do so yeah.**

_**3 months Later**_

**Chapter 2-Coming Home  
**

**Nina's POV**

Well it looks like it's the end of summer and it's time for me to go back home to where I belong. I'm also 3 months pregnant if you don't know, I'm so so about it because I finally stopped vomiting but I'm getting fatter. Not that fat just a little baby bump, but I am getting really moody a lot. So people tend to stay away from me. I really don't care it's for the best.

Another downer about being pregnant is that I couldn't go swimming, in a bikini that is without getting disapproving looks at adults.

Oh yeah I forgot I'm also on a plane ride to England now, but it's still a long journey till home. Surely I'm going to miss my baby brother and gran, but I mean Anubis and Sibuna is where I was born to be.

I know a bit cliché well who cares deal with it, it's not like you have to live with a baby growing in you! Oh sorry did I hurt your feeling are you going to cry in a pillow well no one cares!

Oh my god I am so sorry that's not like me it's just the hormones talking sorry again.

**Fabian's POV**

I'm at Anubis House, the first one in fact. I just wanted to surprise Nina with something. Another up side to coming early is that I might be able to eat a couple of cookies before Alfie eats the all. it still puzzles me why his skin isn't blue. What don't judge I've been watching kid shows just to get the picture of what kids like. I mean I am having a kid and I want to be the best father ever.

I eat a good number of cookies to stuff myself, just until supper and then I go to my room to unpack.

As I unpack my things from my carry on bags I hear muffled laughter and greetings. I thought it was Nina so I ran out not thinking and yelled Nina like a little kid on Christmas Day. Only instead of getting a Nina I got Patricia, Eddie, Amber, and Alfie's looks of weirdness.

"Oh sorry I thought you were Nina" I quickly apologize then just sit in one of the common rooms love seats.

"Yeah well we're not American if you haven't noticed" Patricia snapped at me.

"Trixie I'm American" Eddie says putting the emphasis on I'm.

"Oh yeah sorry" She then apologizes.

"Oh Fabian your just a love-sick puppy for your Nina treats aren't you" Amber then says to me. "Oh my god that was so good that's going to be my new catch phrase." She then finishes.

"Yeah Ambs so smart" Alfies says putting an arm around his girlfriend, but his arm immediately pulled off and slapped by also his girlfriend. We all then hear a loud woman like screeching coming from him.

"What is with all the ruckus?!" We then here Victor boom all the way from upstairs.

"Nothing you need to worry about Vicky!" Eddie shouts back at him. After he said that we then hear footsteps and a door slamming. We then all start to laugh.

"Hey why are you guys all laughing" I then hear someone say, but not just anyone my chosen one.

"Nina I've missed you so much" I then say and jump up from my seat, tackle her is a bear hug, but being careful not to hurt the baby. I then kiss her with so much passion and whisper in her ear softly "I love you".

**Patricia's POV **

Okay does anyone else think that's weird or just gross.

"I think it's sweet and so adorable" Amber says while taking out her pink bedazzled digital camera and snapping a picture while blinding everybody with the flash.

"Oops sorry forgot to turn of the flash." She then apologizes to us but I couldn't see if she was laughing or telling the truth because I couldn't see her.

"Don't worry Trixie I think it's gross and sickening too" Eddie comforts me.

"Whose hugging me" I then hear Nina shout.

"Your boyfriend" Fabian responds to Nina. But then I hear Amber shout "No your hugging me and Eddie is hugging Nina."

"Hey Fabian get your hands off my woman, she finally decided to date me" Alfie yells at Fabian.

When everybody got their sight back I saw Alfie punching a pillow smiling, Fabian and Amber pushing themselves away from eachother with looks of disgust, and Eddie staring at Nina weirdly. So I decided to slap him...hard!

"Oww what was that for." He asks me.

"For hugging Nina" I retort.

"Sorry I thought she was you and one question, Nina why are you so fat?"

"What I'm not fat, why would you say that?" Nina says while then beginning to cry. While Fabian starts to comfort her and stare a death glare at my boyfriend

"Eddie why would you say that, you never call a girl fat. That is just rude and mean." Amber then slaps my boyfriend while a slap him again because it is mean. I then see Fabian grin a little and so I slap my boyfriend again.

"Patricia why'd you slap me again?!." He then shouts at me. "Ok first of all don't shout at me and second it was for Fabian and thirdly why'd you call Nina fat?"

"...

_**Oh cliff hanger, I'm really bad at them well please review and favorite or follow or whatever I don't care. Well I actually do care cause it means a lot to me anyway. GG out**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the readers and followers and reviewers and favorites. They mean so much and so this is your treat another chapter in the same day!**

**Chapter 3-Truth or Dare**

**Eddie's POV**

As soon as I hugged what I thought was Yacker but really was Nina, something seemed odd about her. I know this sounds mean but she seemed fatter I don't know I'm not a genius. Most importantly a girl.

When the lights came on, I just stared at Nina weirdly trying to figure what was going on. I did have one explanation for this but I really don't know if it's true.

Then out of the blue Patricia slapped me.

"Oww what was that for." I asks her.

"For hugging Nina" she retorts.

"Sorry I thought she was you and one question, Nina why are you so fat?" I ask Nina.

"What I'm not fat, why would you say that?" Nina says while then beginning to cry. While Fabian starts to comfort her and stares a death glare at me. Maybe I shouldn't have said it that way.

"Eddie why would you say that, you never call a girl fat. That is just rude and mean." Amber then slaps me while Yacker slaps me again.

"Patricia why'd you slap me again?!." I then shout at her because she already slapped me twice.

"Ok first of all don't shout at me and second it was for Fabian and thirdly why'd you call Nina fat?"

"..." I didn't know what to say I couldn't say my explanation, and plus I'm worried if I called her fat again Trixie will slap me again.

"I don't know why don't you ask Nina" I tell them gesturing to the still weeping girl. "Is there something you need to tell us Nina" I then ask her.

"I thought you were supposed to be my protector not my bully and if I did have something to tell you it's non of you business okay!" She yells at me maybe that was mean of me, I mean I am her Osirion.

"Ok fine I'm sorry, that was a little yo far and I am your Osirion so I should be protecting you." She then nods in agreement. I apologize to her and she accepts, and we are just left there in awkward silence. Until someone came through the door and finally broke it. Thank god for them.

"Um did I miss something here?" Mara asks looking at Nina.

"Oh no-no it's ok I'm just sensitive" Nina explains to Mara.

"Oh ok as long as no ones hurt now what do you guys one to do Mick is coming soon so it's just us for now" Mara says to us.

**Amber's POV**

Wow I never knew that guys can be so mean especially Eddie, I thought that he was supposed to protect her not call her fat. It's number one in the guy handbook well at least I think, you should never ever call a woman fat even if she is.

Thankfully Mara showed up when she did cause I really can't stand awkward silences, because awkwardness causes worries and worries causes wrinkles. Wrinkles make you seem old and I'm totally not old I'm young and I have lots to look forward to.

Like fashion school, and new shoes so I can't look old!

"What about truth or dare" Patricia suggests. I squealed at that cause I thought it was a brilliant idea.

"Who goes first?" Mara asks.

"I will" Patricia answers.

"Nina Truth or Dare?"

"I choose ... dare"

"Ok Nina I dare you to eat an onion whole"

"Do I have to"

"Yes and we all get to watch"

"Fine" Nina finally agrees and she gets up and walks to the kitchen while we sit down at the table to watch her.

She then comes back with an onion in one hand and she sits down, she then sniffs the onion and out of no where she jumps up and runs into the guys bathroom. We then get up from our seats Fabian being the first one and rush to the bathroom. I see Nina puking in the toilet and a sudden thought came in my head but I don't know if it's true.

Nina then gets up and cleans her face once she looked in the mirror she saw our faces and jumped. She seemed scared, I don't know why I mean when I look at her in the morning that's when you scared but not when you see people staring at you in the bathroom.

Ok now that I said it, it's pretty scary.

"Um Nina why'd you just puke? Is something wrong? Are you not feeling well? Do you need Trudy?" I hear Mara ramble to Nina oh I feel bad for her not only because puking is gross, but also because Mara on questioning mode is super annoying.

"Maybe she was abducted by aliens and is now one, and aliens' number one weakness are onions." Alfie says, oh gosh not another one of his alien theories.

**Patricia's POV**

Maybe the onion dare was a little harsh, well I don't really think so cause I've done it multiple times, yeah my childhood friends were weird. Anyways I've never puked while doing it, maybe she has a weak stomach or something.

**Fabian's POV**

Oh no what if they find out Nina's pregnant, Nina and I discussed that we wouldn't tell anyone until supper when everybody is here.

"Nina are you..."

_**Ohh another cliffhanger mwahahaha I'm so evil well until next time. Review, Follow, Favorite, and Read I will appreciate it. GG out**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I'm sorry it's taken so long, but really most people take days. Anyways I just had majors writer block, because well I'm stuck. I've been thinking, and since you're the readers I'm just the writer you're the one whose reading this. You're the one with the opinion, well I've been thinking if I should just skip this story. I mean skip this story and move onto my 2nd story of the series it's up to you. PM me review anyone's opinion matters more info will be below. **

**Chapter 4**

**Fabian's POV**

I was dreading what Eddie was about to say. What if he knows our secret? What if he ruins everything?

"Nina are you...ok" Eddie finished, phew that was a close one.

"Oh yeah Eddie I'm fine, thanks for caring" Nina answered him, and as I look in her eyes I can see the relief in her eyes too.

**Eddie's POV**

What did you really think I was going to out them. In front of all our friends, and plus I don't even know if it's true. So I can't really say anything, but I think it could be true.

"So Nina why'd you puke?" I asked her, for one thing hoping that she tells everyone she's pregnant already, and another reason, is well because I'm her Osirion and I'm supposed to make sure she's ok or something. What I only just found out about this stuff a couple of months ago.

"Um...I have a...really weak stomach and, um onions smell bad so.." She answers unsteadily, she never was a good liar was she. Well now that just makes me more sure that my explanation is correct wouldn't you say.

Well who cares if you don't think no one asked for your opinion. Sorry about that hormones...wait what! This can't be happening I can't be pregnant...wait what pull it together Eddison I'm a guy and guys can't get pregnant. Wait I hate Eddison, yup Eddie is way cooler now Eddie pull it together you are not pregnant and you never will be.

Okay now that I just heard my thoughts I feel really stupid now, well at least I have a cool name, yeah I totally rock Eddie.

"Slimeball hello you there" I hear someone call, wait only one person calls me that so it should be my Yacker.

"Yes Yacker, need something?"

"No you just sort of zoned out on us, and during your zoning off you looked like you were having an argument with yourself. Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm good, I'm always good"

"Maybe he was also abducted by aliens" Alfie shouts while examining me a little to close.

"Alfie! Aliens aren't real now get that in your head" Amber yells at him, which causes him to frown and leave while muttering things under his breath. Amber to follow him with an offended look on her face. Fabian, Nina, and Mara to go who knows where, probably more talk about Nina's vomit case. Then last but totally not least cause I'm awesome Patricia and I left well wherever Patricia's guiding me.

**Patricia's POV**

Okay so I decided to talk to Eddie about something. Have you guessed it yet well... I think Nina's pregnant, well I don't think I'm the only one. What don't be so disappointed did you think I was pregnant well last time I checked I wasn't and don't plan on it anytime soon.

"So Eddie do you think that Nina is pregnant, because come on nobody will ever buy Nina's lying. She can fool Victor, and possibly Mick and Mara, with her lying but seriously."

"I know right I've been thinking the same thing ever since I hugged her." Eddie said to me and I was about to slap him again when. "accidentally hugged her, accidentally I didn't mean to I thought she was you." He finished and then I decided not to.

"Ok fine I wont slap you weasel, this time for that matter."

"Okay so we both think that Nina's pregnant right"

"Well no duh, but do we know who the father is?" I asked already knowing that it's obviously Fabian, never knowing that he could do anything. You know because he's a nerd, but I still love him, in a friendly manor, because know one can replace my Slimeball. I know a bit cliché well I don't care.

"Well I think it's Fabian's child, but it could be somebody else's." He answered.

"What you think Nina cheated on Fabian she would never do that."

"Yeah how dare you Eddison call Nina a cheater and plus I would know if she was a cheater because I am her BBF, and you should also know that if she did cheat on Fabian I would smack her sill. Because we all know the best couple here is Fabina."

"Amber what are you doing here, were you spying on us?" Eddie asks in complete shock, while I was just standing there also in complete shock.

"Well I wouldn't call it spying, more observing, what don't look at me like that I have to be down with all the gossip I this house."

"Well go some where else, and plus the best couple in this house is Peddie not Fabina, right Eddie?" I ask him.

"Yea Peddie is the best." He answers swiftly.

"If you say so, but I still think Fabina is, and I don't want to go because I also think that Nina could be pregnant." Amber explains to us.

"Fine so we know that Nina is pregnant with Fabian as the dad so, does anyone know how far along she is?" I ask

"Well I would say about 3 months because that's when she left wasn't it unless Fabian came to America with her." Amber answers, and then all of a sudden I hear the doorbell ring and a door opening.

* * *

_**Okay so about what I said about the top I don't know if I should just continue this story or not, and if I do that then I will just go to my second story. In the mean time Review and Read, and if you have any questions just review me the Q or PM me because I love getting PMed, because It makes me feel like you guys care about my stories. Also if you have any ideas for my stories, and also PM me your answer for that thingy I said in the beginning, or review guests are totally aloud.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I decided to just continue this story so thanks all for reading this and I hope you enjoy. Oh I also might skip around a lot so yeah heads up.**

**Disclaimer I do not own House of Anubis if I did lots would be different**

**Joy's POV**

I was just on my way to the lawn of Anubis House when I saw a certain blonde there. I decided to wave at him, if you are still clueless to who it is, it's Mick.

"Hey Mick how was your summer?" I ask/shout to him, causing him to turn around and run towards me. He then gives me a bear hug catching me off guard a little.

"Oh Joy where were you, you weren't here for months? You missed a lot you know." Mick asked me, guess nobody told him then.

"Oh really, like what?"

"Well for starters Mara and I are now dating, because I broke up with Amber, and Fabian finally found a girlfriend. Who knew Fabian the nerd could actually find a girl." Then that's when my whole world came crashing down, my Fabian with someone else. Could he really have moved on that quickly.

Now what is she going to steal my friends, or my family, I mean she already stole my boyfriend.

"Oh really Fa-Fabian he's dating someone already? W-when, how, wh-why, who?" I stutter not wanting to hear what I think he's going to say.

"Oh the new girl, Nina you know the American, I don't know what it is but he seems a lot less lonelier with her. "

"Oh really well is their anybody in the house yet, or are you the first one?"

"No Mara is already there"

"Okay then why don't we just go in then" I finish and then run inside holding back tears that were going to burst out any minute.

**Mara's POV**

I went to go get the door knowing that it was Mick, but when I did it was actually the complete opposite well half of it. The reason why I say half, is because Mick was also at the door, standing behind a crying Joy.

"Oh Joy what's wrong? I thought you were happy coming back to Anubis." I ask her, while also hugging her in a comforting way.

"Oh yes I am so excited for coming back, it's just allergies." She explains.

"Ok then, why don't you come inside then, maybe then will the allergies go away."

"Yeah ok" she answers and I guide her to the common room.

When I was done doing so I went back to the front door where Mick was bringing in his bags. I ran straight at him and hugged him, and then we shared a kiss, I know what your thinking what no passion. Well for your information, we spent like the whole summer together and we shared a lot of those so yeah.

Anyways when we were done kissing, or after our quick peck he went to his room to unpack.

**Amber's POV**

Okay so I heard someone ring the doorbell and someone sprinting towards the door. So I thought it was either A. Alfie ordered pizza and that was the pizza man, or B. that was Mick at the door and Mara went to answer the doo.

I really didn't care, cause I am not hungry, and I don't want to see Mara and my ex-boyfriend together.

"So what else are we going to talk about" I ask the blonde and auburn haired people in front of me. Feeling kind of bored of just sitting there.

"Okay so now we know how far along Nina is, who the father is, and well maybe that she is pregnant. So what else do we need to know?" Eddie asks actually looking concerned.

"I don't think we need to know more, I think now all we need to do is wait until she tells everybody." Patricia says. Then Eddie and I nod our heads yes.

* * *

**Nina's POV**

Trudy just called everyone to dinner or super as they call it in England. So I took that as my cue to wait until everyone is seated to give the news, Fabian went in to make sure that everyone is seated already. He then texted me saying that everybody was seated do then I walked in hoping everybody noticed, which they did. Then I broke the news to them.

"Well hey guys I just wanted to say that there will be a new guest here in less than 6 months." I announce hoping that they got the hint. Because of my misfortune nobody got it.

"Why are they coming so late into the term?" Jerome asked

"You seriously didn't get the hint?" I asked everybody then they all nodded except 4 people.

"Well Nina I don't expect someone here did Victor tell you this?" Trudy asked me, whoa I totally forgot she was here, then the news came crashing down 4 people didn't nod. I know that Fabian wouldn't nod, but not Eddie, Patricia, well maybe Amber because she finds out everything but not them two. I guess they figured out well it doesn't matter anymore.

"Ok here let me be more specific, I am pregnant." I announce, and that's when everybody finally got it.

"What Nina is this true are you really pregnant, when did this happen, whose the father, does that mean your 3 months along." Trudy rambles on with questions, much like Mara did.

"Yes Trudy I'm pregnant, it happened 3 months ago so I'm 3 months along, and Fabian is the father." I answer.

"Oh Nina I'm a little disappointed in you, but I could never stay mad at you, and I am your house mother my duty is to take care of you. So I will help you with the stuff you need like set up appointments, and we also need to talk with Mr. Sweet and Victor about this ok." Trudy explains to me making me smile at some parts and frown at others, hint hint telling Victor and Sweet

"Talk to me about what, and this better be important I have better things to do then help with no good problems."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the readers!**

**Trudy's POV**

Oh wow this information is so overwhelming. Nina's pregnant, I can't believe this I thought she was better than this. Well it's to late now and I guess I can't be to mad at her, I mean it's not all her fault. It was probably an accident anyways.

Well now all we have to do is tell Mr. Sweet and Victor, then we need to change the rooms so that Fabian and Nina and can share a room. We must also call their parents and Nina's gran so they can know too. Then all that's left is for the baby to come, that doesn't seem like much work. Does it?

I guess now would be the perfect time to tell Victor this, well because he's right here.

"Oh Victor this is very important news." I say aloud for Victor to hear.

"And what might that be Trudy?" He asks in a low voice that sometimes even scares me and not just the children.

"Well you see Victor Nina and Fabian are having a baby." I then announce.

**Jerome's POV**

"WHAT!" Wow I've never seen Victor this mad before, well maybe at m... wait actually no I've never seen him this mad.

Well I kind of feel bad for Fabian and Nina now, there in for loads of pain coming from Victor. I also kind of feel bad well because there 15 and they are going to have a little devil, and trust me I know what it feels like.

I have Poppy as a little sister and I hate it, but eh not all the time, at some points she can be less annoying then she already is.

"Do you mean to tell me that 2 of my students are going to produce an annoying, screaming baby that is going o run around this house?!" He screams/asks at well everybody. Then we all nod yes.

"Well I don't think so I'm going to talk to Mr. Sweet about this right away." He replies and then is out the door in a flash.

**Joy's POV**

I can't believe it Fabian and Nina are having a baby, I can't believe this is happening. Fabian deserves someone better like me not some slutty baby momma. I'm glad that Victor is going to Mr. Sweet about this she deserves to be expelled.

So that I can be with Fabian like it always should've been, with that pregnant American gone forever.

**Alfie's POV**

Oh wow that's harsh, I hope Nina and Fabian don't get expelled or anything. I mean it was probably an accident or something it's not ike Nina would actually mean to get pregnant.

Wait what, Nina's pregnant wow this news is so wow. I can't believe it Fabian and Nina are having a little baby.

* * *

**Fabian's POV**

Nina and I are in my room waiting for Victor to come back, he's been gone for almost an hour. In the mean time Nina and I have been discussing baby names. For a boy I thought of Logan, Brad, Dylan, and Joseph, Nina thought of girl names and she likes Katherine, Jane, Ella, and of course Sarah. We both like the names we came up with for a girl and a boy, all we need to do now is find out the gender.

Though I actually want the gender to be a surprise that's why I picked Logan cause it could also be a girls name too. Nina likes the idea of the gender being a surprise so when we find out we're going to tell the doctor not to tell us.

All of a sudden I heard the door open and slam close and knew that it was Victor hopefully he has some good news, because the house has been saying that we might be expelled from the school. Though I don't really care just as long as I am with my chosen one and my baby.

"Everybody who lives in Anubis House come to the common room immediately, I have something to discuss with all of you." Victor calls, I took that as a sign to go to the common room, but before I could do that I whisper in Nina's ears. I whisper that I will never leave her I then kiss her temple and we go into the common room.

To our misfortune we are the last to arrive, and everybody was staring at us intently like we hold the key or something, yeah they were staring really weirdly. Instead of staring back we just sat down to the nearest seat we could find.

"Okay so as you all know I spoke to Mr. Sweet about this problem we've come upon. Instead of expelling Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter from this school for such poor behavior and lack of tolerance. He has told me that you are both to stay at this school, and that we are to change rooms so that you can share a room. He has also told me that the school uniform is to be dismissed so the student are to be able to wear what they want to school." Victor explains, and then everybody starts to cheer.

I don't really think for us not getting expelled, but because the school uniform has been drooped, I'm also happy because of that, but I'm more excited because we get to stay here yeah. I can also see the cheerfulness in Nina's eyes as well.

"Ok ok ok, everybody settle down now! We have to discuss the room situation now, so I've decided that Fabian and Nina should move up into the attic. So that there doesn't have to be more discussion over this. So Mick and Eddie will just be single roommates, and Mara you will be sharing a room with Amber. Now be gone I have work to do and I may not be disturbed."

**_Hope you guys_ _liked the chapter feel free to review or PM me questions and yeah. GG out_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the readers and the comment, it means so much to me and it makes me want to write more for you guys!**

**Disclaimer I don't own HOA **

**Mick's POV**

I'm actually glad that my old buddy Fabian isn't getting expelled or Nina I mean Victor was just exaggerating that's all. I'm also glad because Mr. Sweet lifted the dress code now I don't have to wear that stupid uniform I mean who does.

Well I'm bored, eh I'll just go play some football **(soccer)**.

"Bye Mars, I'll see you later I'm just going to kick some goals." I say goodbye to my girlfriend and leave.

**Joy's POV**

What! Mr. Sweet can't be serious letting Nina stay here, and even worse share a room with Fabian. Now how am I going to get Fabian now, everybody just ruins everything.

**Eddie's POV**

Okay so I was right all along Nina is pregnant and is 3 months along. I'm juts glad that my father didn't expel my friends even if he did I'd talk sense into him. What they're my friends and I have to protect Nina so yeah.

Well that's enough drama for one day, in the end all I want to do is snuggle with my Yacker. I eventually do when everybody clears out the living room common room for them and I'm laying peaceful here with my Yacker.

**Amber's POV**

Yeah! Fabina baby it's so exciting I knew that she was pregnant and I knew that Fabian was the father. I also knew that she was 3 months pregnant, wow I'm on a row here. I'm just glad that my BAF is not going to be expelled, if she was there was going to be hell to pay. What I love Nina to death who can blame me.

I can't wait till I have kids, I already know that she's going to be a princess, just like me. I look over to my boyfriend Alfie, and then think to myself, even if it is with Alfie.

**Trudy's POV**

Whoo Victor scared me there for a second I thought that he was going to expel Nina and Fabian, I'm just glad he didn't. Now speaking of them where are they. I then start to look for them everywhere when I spot them in Nina's room.

We have lots to discuss about like ultrasounds, the nursery, and school. Yes this is very serious business we're talking about.

"So Nina do you know what an ultrasound is?" I ask the teenage girl who is packing her stuff at the time.

"Yes Trudy I know what an ultrasound is." She answers me.

"Oh good so have you been to one in the past time you've been pregnant?" I also ask her.

"Yes but only 3."

"When was the last time?"

"2 weeks ago."

"Ok dearie I'll make an appointment for tomorrow if that's okay with you, and I also want to book one when your 16 weeks to find out the gender of the baby okay."

"Okay."

"Okay so when do you want to start baby shopping?"

"Oh whenever Fabian and I are settled into the attic." Nina answers, and then I realize that I was distracting them of moving so I walk away. I then walk to the telephone and call the King's Mill Hospital to book an appointment.

When that was done I walk to the laundry room and start to do the laundry.

**Patricia's POV**

Okay so I was right, so was Amber, and so was Eddie, well who cares now what's done is done. I'm just glad that my friends weren't expelled.

Right now I'm with Eddie just snuggling in the common room, just him and me. I could get used to this so peaceful with no one disturbing us. I know you think it's all corny and stuff well I don't care so ha and ha.

I'll just make the most of this cause you never know this might not last and maybe some time next year I could have a screaming baby. It happened to Nina it could happen to me, I just hope it doesn't.

**Nina's POV**

Well that was some workout moving Fabian and I's stuff into the attic. Well to be honest I didn't really do anything, Fabian didn't allow me to only because I'm holding his child and he doesn't want me to get hurt. I mean can you believe him, just because he thinks I'm weak and can't handle myself.

Though on the other hand I'm kind of glad because I don't like sweating or caring heavy things a long way. It's just too much work, and you might think that I sound like Amber, well then shut up unless your carrying a baby in you stomach I don't want to hear a peep.

Oh sorry mood swings they just come out unexpected don't they, sometimes they even scare me.

"Okay Nina looks like everything's all in place now so what do you want to do?" I hear Fabina say in his soft voice that I fell in love with the first time we met.

"Whatever you want to do just as long as it's with you." I answer pecking his lips.

He then immediately kisses back with more passion and throws me onto the bed, but also being carful at the same time. It then turn into a full out make out session which lasts for which seems like hours, but really was only a couple of minutes. We then brake apart long enough for him to whisper "I love you and this baby" in my ear. We then start to kiss again when he brakes apart again which starts to annoy me, but he made it up for whispering in my ear, "My chosen one" and then we start making out again.

Let's just say that our night, or at least my night was amazing.

_**Okay so what do you think hope you like, feel free to ask questions and give your opinion about my story. GG out **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the readers, it means a lot to me! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own HOA or King's Hill Hospital**

**Wow I haven't done this in a while, comment if I should do the whole making up a name for the chapter, Because some times an can't find a name so yeah please review.**

**Chapter 8- The ultrasound and a realization **

**Fabian's POV**

BEEP BEEP BEEP! I heard the alarm clock go off.

"Fabian turn it off, I want to sleep!" I also heard my beautiful girlfriend go off. Or say, whoops got carried away there, don't mention that to anyone especially Nina.

"Sure" I reply then turn off the clock, I then read the time 7:30 and on a Sunday. Then it hit me we have our ultrasound today, it's probably not as exciting for Nina because she already had one before. But for me it's a big deal, it's the first time I'm going to see my baby.

I am now wide awake and ready for the hospital, not really words you would like in a sentence together. Heck who cares I'm going to see my baby girl/boy today.

I get ready as fast as I can throwing on a striped shirt, jeans, and some converse. When I'm done I wake Nina up.

"Nina it's time to get up we have an ultrasound today." I whisper gently in her ear, and then I softly kiss her lips. The kiss woke her up, well what did I tell you, I have charm.

"Uh wha ti is it" Nina yawned leaving me clueless.

"Um what was that?" I ask.

"What time is it?"

"Oh it's 7:35, and today is a special today for me so get ready and quick." I answer.

"Fine, fine Mr. Pushy" she replies and then goes straight out the door. She then comes back 13 minutes later with a towel wrapped around her, and one around her hair.

She then starts to change.

"Ugh why, won't, these, jeans, come, up!" She yells completely frustrated and pausing in between each word.

"It's because I'm fat isn't it, ugh why do I have to be so fat, why do I have to be pregnant. It's your fault Fabian Rutter for making me fat, now all my clothes won't fit and I'll have to buy new clothes. From the maternity section, and if I shop there then all the women will give me dirty looks, and I don't want that to happen. That's why I try my best to be good so this doesn't happen. But know you have to come in and get me pregnant well trust me when I say this we are never having sex again, never !" Nina rambles to me, okay I guess she's not in a good mood, hopefully she doesn't ruin my good mood.

Okay now I just sound selfish, think Fabian think what should I do...I got it. I take her hand and we sit down on the bed her in my lap.

"Nina you are not fat, you are anything but fat, you are beautiful and will always be beautiful. The jeans don't fit you not because you're getting bigger, but because Trudy probably washed it wrong and they shrank. Because to me Nina you'll always be the skinniest person in the world." I explain to her, making her frown go away and it being replaced by the bright smile I fell in love with.

"Do you really mean that?" She asks

"Of course there's no one else who makes me feel the way you do." I answer.

Then she gets up and starts dressing herself again.

**Nina's POV**

When I started to get dressed I put my jeans on first, but they wouldn't fit they just wouldn't come on. I started to get really frustrated and thinking to myself that I'm to fat to put on these jeans, and that when it hit me.

I'm not going to be able to fit in my clothes anymore, I'm going to get fatter and fatter. People are going to find out I'm pregnant and tease me, I'm going to have to shop somewhere else for clothes. I can't do that I can't go to maternity stores, I'm only 15 how am I going to do this.

Because of this news hitting me all at once I just broke down...at Fabian, I really didn't mean too I was just in a bad mood. Hey don't judge if you were getting fatter and your clothes start to not fit you, trust me you'll get mad.

When I was done rambling at him, about how fat I was getting and no good he was, he said the sweetest thing ever. It made me happy that he thinks of me like that.

After all that commotion I decided to start changing again, and this time the jeans fit, after that I put on a kinda baggy shirt to hide my pregnancy and red converse. I then comb my damp hair and let it loose, and when I'm done I grab my red little handbag and Fabian and I are off.

* * *

**Nina's POV**

Fabian and I decided to eat out for breakfast so we did and then we were off to the Hospital. When we arrived we walked up to the woman at the front desk and told her about our appointment.

"Name and time please?" The lady asked politely.

"Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter, and the time will be 9 o' clock." I answer also politely. She then nods and looks onto the computer.

"Ah I see, the nurse will be right with you, please feel free to wait in our waiting area until they may call you. Have a nice day." She responds and with that Fabian and I walk to the waiting area and sit. Not a few minutes later we are called in to the sonogram room.

When we enter the room, the nurse asks us some typical procedure questions like do you feel any pain and all that other stuff. Then after a couple more minutes she leaves and in comes our doctor from here on out until I give birth. She was pretty, in her mid 30's with long light brown hair, and her name was Dr. Davis. She was also really nice, and is aware of me being a teen and pregnant, and she totally supports me, but she doesn't support teen pregnancy in total.

"Oh hello Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter, how are you guys doing to day, good I hope." She smiles, see I told you she was nice

"Okay Nina I would like for you to sit down on this chair and pull of your shirt please." Dr. Davis tells me and I do as she says. Once I'm on the table I pull up my shirt and look at my stomach, I see a cute little bump there and I just can't help but think that's going to be a mini me or Fabian and it just makes me smile.

"Okay Nina this is just gel that I'm going to put on your stomach, but before I do you should know that it is really cold." She explains and so I nod when I'm ready and so she begins to spread the gel. It was freezing cold like really cold, and as soon as the gel touched my stomach I immediately grasp Fabian's hand.

He didn't mind, well he shouldn't I'm caring his baby for crying out loud. Anyways when Dr. Davis was done spreading the gel she put the thing I don't know what it's called and she moved it all around my stomach. This is the fourth time I've done it and I still don't know what the thing is called.

After I was done thinking I caught sight of the screen that was in front of me, I could see out of the corner of my eye that Fabian was fascinated in the screen, and I could also see his eyes get a little watery. Which made me happy that he loves our child that much, I then look at the screen and I feel my eyes get watery too. I still can't believe I'm pregnant and with the love of my life's child.

"So Fabian and Nina it seems to me that your child is healthy and everything is alright, now I'm just going to take some pictures for you to take home and you can be on your way back home." Dr. Davis replies and we both nod, oh I can't wait to show our friends this little miracle.

**_Yeah Fabian finally saw his child for the first time, and Nina finally realized that she's not going to stay skinny forever. And who liked that Fabina fluff I put in the beginning not that much though. Anyways yes King's Hill Hospital is a real hospital, and please review and read and pm me for whateves reason Also check out the outfits on _**_Polyvore_**_ if you want to. GG out_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people thanks for all the reads, and also review if your annoyed by me every time staring a chapter I say thanks to all the readers and stuff. Because if it is I can stop, it doesn't really matter. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter and also review if you want me to name the chapters or just say chapter 6 or chapter 9. I'm also sorry if you think I use Nina and Fabian too much in the POV thing, it's well only because they are the ****Teen Parents.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own HOA**

**Chapter 9**

**Nina's POV**

Once Fabian and I left the hospital we were on our way home with pockets full of pics and good news

Fabian and I reached the front steps of the house, we opened the door and walked in. We went into the common room and sat down on the couch, I told Fabian to call the others and so he did.

"Hey everybody come down stairs into the common room, we want to show you something." I heard Fabian yell to the whole house.

Then I heard shuffles coming form the stairs and knew that they listened, I hope my baby will be obedient like that.

"So what do you want to show us, that's taking time away from my pranking ideas that I'm planning on doing to the rest of the house?" Jerome asked making everybody cross there arms at him.

"Dang it, I wasn't supposed to say that aloud, well at least you don't know what the prank is or when I'm going to do it. So I'm still good." He then says

"Yeah some of us have better things to do then just watch you and Fabian." Joy replies obviously mad at something.

"Ok fine if you really don't want to see anything then go, all I wanted to do is show you guys pictures of the baby." I say beginning to feel sad.

"It's okay Nina, I want to see the baby pictures who cares if two people are just to selfish and arrogant to want to know anything else other than themselves." Mara cheers me up, making a smile reappear on my face.

"Thanks Mara, okay so if you don't want to see the pictures feel free to leave." I announce Joy was the only one to leave which gave shock faces to most of us. Oh did I forget to mention everybody was down here except for Victor.

"Oh Joy that's not very nice of you, not wanting to see your friends' baby." Trudy responded to Joy's action.

"Well guess what Trudy, I'm not Nina's friend, she has enough friends and a boyfriend already." Joy explained, causing Fabian to frown.

"So you're not my friend, I guess not since you don't even want to see my first child, well then don't bother calling me your friend anymore Joy." Fabian replies to Joy's comment, causing Joy to tear up a little. Which was making me sad, because you know hormones, so I decided to talk to Fabian.

I know, I know why talk to him when Joy was being mean to me, but I'm going to be a mother in 6 months and I have that motherly instinct. That no matter what someone says to you, just try to be nice, I mean something is probably just bothering her that's all.

"Fabian can I talk to you in private please?" I ask more like demand him to, he agrees and we walk out into the hall. Making sure to close the doors.

"Fabian why are you being so mean to Joy, she probably is busy so you don't have to unfriend her or something." I tell him.

"Nina she doesn't even want to see a picture of my first child, I mean what kind of friend does that. Everybody else is going to even Jerome." He explains to me actually proving a point, but it doesn't matter cause I still thought it was mean.

"I don't care now apologize to her, and don't you dare give me attitude." I demand him, he nods yes and then we open the doors to the common room. The only problem was that when we did everybody including Trudy fell down next to the door.

At first I didn't know why, but then it came to my conclusion that they were spying on our conversation, which worked up a few hormones. Ok fine a lot.

"What do you think you are doing! How rude can you all be just spying on Fabian and I like that! How would you like it if I spied on you guys when you are trying to talk to your boyfriend! This is unbelievable! Especially from you, I did not expect this kind of behavior from you!", "But I didn't mean to dearie" Trudy tried to defend, but I didn't stop there.

"Bu bu bu, no buts, this wasn't no "I didn't mean to" or an "It was an accident. You chose these actions and you will pay for these actions! You know you guys are just so selfish and you guys are just boneheads! Since you guys can't handle us being alone for just a few seconds then maybe you can't handle seeing these pics! Maybe you can't even handle a baby, so from this day forward you are not allowed to come to appointments with me, or know the gender of our baby! Heck I won't even let you see, or touch, or carry my baby! Because I don't think you deserve too now good day!" I finally finish my ramble, whoo that felt good.

They were all speechless when I was done even Fabian was speechless. Just complete silence, even Jerome didn't have a snarky comment up his sleeve. So I just stood there waiting for an apology or at least something.

For at least a second there I thought that time froze and I was the only one that could still move and stuff when Amber finally broke the silence.

"No Nina no, you can not take my role of being godmother of your baby away from me, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, It wasn't even me Joy started it, and then she dragged me in with her. So if your going to blame someone blame Joy." Amber apologized.

"Hey nuh uh, I did not do that Amber you were the one to drag us into it not me." Joy defended.

"Please Nina I want to see your baby when it's born, I want to know the gender. You know I can't stand not knowing anything, it's my duty to know stuff." Amber started to beg on her knees. "Oh please Nina, please", and that's when I caved.

"Okay fine but this is your last chance as for the rest of you, I'm disgusted." I finished and then everybody else started begging on their knees except Jerome. Surprisingly Joy was begging, not surprising that Jerome wasn't.

"No and that's my final answer, now Fabian do as I said for you to do before and then we'll be on our way." I state.

"You still want me to do it?" He asks and I nod.

"Okay, Joy I am sorry for the way I acted." He apologized, but without feeling I didn't really care cause she did ease drop on our convo so yeah that's the best she's going to get.

"Um thanks" she replies and then we leave, well Amber leaves to her room while Fabian and I leave to our room.

_**So how you guys like it, oh Joy is being mean, but Nina is being nice to her what will go down. Also omg Nina lost it there, I wonder if she will ever forgive them, even Trudy was spying what a shame. Well tune in till next time, in the mean time read review pm me I don't care I love getting messages. Anyways hope you liked it. GG out**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the readers! I'm so excited cause this story got more than 1200 reads and so I'm super excited for that. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter, and I am sorry it took so long I was super busy.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HOA**

**Joy's POV**

Wow I feel really bad now, like really really bad. First I'm mean and rude to Nina, and I'm also rude to Fabian. Then Fabian is rude to me, and so Nina talks to him. I thought she was going to talk about me but she really wasn't. I then start to ease drop and hear her yell at him for being mean. That's when I started to feel bad.

But that's not the worst part, the worst part was when she opened the door and saw us then started yelling. But then after that she still made Fab's apologize to me, and that's when it blew past the monitor. Then that's when I decided to make it up to her by being super nice, and I also have a surprise for her from everybody.

I know you want to know what it is and you expect me to tell you, but that's not going to happen it's a secret and I can't have you going off telling people.

Anyways it's supper time now so I'm just going to try and be silent and get through this and eat.

"Time for supper!" Trudy yelled all through out the house causing footsteps form from the stairs. Then in came Fabian, Amber, and Nina, they sat down silently. As the other house members did, nobody seemed to be interested in talking, just their food.

Trudy cooked spaghetti and meat balls, which is the best food for a particular food fight, but there wasn't one. Which meant that something was wrong because Jerome nor Alfie would turn down an opportunity like this.

The reason I say this is because Trudy only makes spaghetti when there's someone new or someone's leaving. Oh know I didn't even realize it until now, I hope no one's leaving. Maybe I'm overreacting, maybe it's just to welcome us home or me. I mean I'm important right...oh I don't know I'm just worried that's all.

"Ok everybody, as you all know I only rarely cook spaghetti, so there is a special occasion going on. My niece Felicity is going to be my _co house-mother_, the reason that is; is because there is going to be a new child and I might need the extra help. She will be here to help just like me so call her whenever, and I know her name might be hard to pronounce so you guys can call her Lecy. Now meet my niece Lecy." Trudy explained shocking us all with her niece, she was very pretty in my opinion. She looked like she was in her 20's the latest.

Hopefully her arrival won't cause too much drama, as we already have tons as you can see. I look at my housemates and see drool coming from the guys and jealous looks from the girls. Only Fabian seems to be the only guy who's not looking at her like the rest.

"Oh might I add since she is my niece and is my _co_ house-mother, no one is allowed to date her. If you choose to disobey me then I will make sure to cook something extra sticky on your chore duty...understand." Trudy adds, and then the dining room in filled with groans and cheers.

After that whole commotion Trudy leaves with a satisfied face and leaves Lecy to fend for herself. I quickly walk over to her before any of the guys can, or else I won't be able to talk to her until...next week.

"Oh hey Lecy I hope you like it here, I know I do." I half lie, what sense Fabian is having a child I don't like as much as I used to.

"Yeah, I do really like it here, and what is your name again?" She asked me then I answered. Then we just started talking, next thing we knew it we were in a deep conversation about _Twilight_.

At the end of all that and it was time for Victor's famous 10 o' clock speech we went to bed. I learned a lot about Lecy like how she's 17 years old and is going to go to our school. I'm glad too, we may just become best friends, but no one can replace Patricia.

I also know that her favorite color is purple and she loves to paint and draw. Much like an artist, well she did call herself that so I'm guessing she is.

She also has other siblings back home, an older brother and younger sister.

*yawn, wow I'm tired well goodnight.

_**The Next Day**_

**Nina's POV**

Okay so you're probably wondering if I'm still mad at everybody. Well I am it's only been a day you think I'm going to forgive them that easily, and plus I have bigger problems then peeping toms.

It's the first day of school, what am I going to do! I'm getting fatter and fatter by the minute and in a couple of month I'll be so fat...because well my baby is gonna pop. So I don't know what I'm going to do sooner or later people are going to notice, then they're going to judge me and I'm very sensitive at the time.

Well I don't know, at least I don't have to worry about that until later, hopefully.

Other then that I guess you could say I'm good, I just woke up a couple minutes ago, it's 6:30 at the time. I was going to wake Fabian up, but I decided to let him sleep, it's his big day for god sakes.

I get dressed quickly, I put on a pair of skinny jeans thankfully there was no incident. Then I put on a shirt and one of Fabian's sweatshirts to cover up my little baby bump. After that I put on a pair of converse a little jewelry leave my hair down and am out the door.

Once I'm at the entrance of the dining room I smell bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Immediately I start to drool because it smelled so good, so as I sat down I grabbed my plate and got 1 of everything. The table looked like our own personal buffet, so I acted like it was one.

When I was done grabbing my food I started eating it, might I add I was the only one at the dining table except Trudy and Lecy were in the kitchen. The house was probably just sleeping, I wouldn't blame them it's the first day of school.

_**OMG I am so sorry for not updating in so long I just been so busy, since I did that to you guys I made this chapter long and I might update again today for this story. If I don't fall asleep cause I'm like super tired right now and I have to update for my other stories. Anyways I might be able to update tomorrow to, and from now on my schedule will be. Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays I'll be able to update. On the weekends maybe twice if I'm not busy or tired okay. So I hope you like this and I hope you Fav, read, review, follow, I luv getting that. Anyways bye bye. GG out**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Omg I've missed you guys so much, I am so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time but I will make it up to you. Somehow, cause you know yeah winter break is in like idk 1 day, im so excited. So I will try and update a whole bunch before Christmas eve and 2 days before Christmas. I will also try and update most of the week after Christmas week, but maybe not a lot because I'm going to obsess over my gifts, anyways sorry for the ramble and now I will begin. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own HOA...or do I JkJk**

**Fabian's POV**

I woke up to nothing...strange. I moved my hand up and down the side of the bed where my girlfriend usually slept to find only cold covers. I then think she's probably already done and eating breakfast so I decide to do the same.

I drag myself off the soft comfy bed where I wish to still sleep in and drag myself downstairs to the girls bathroom. Yeah I know you're wondering why is a guy using the girl bathroom, well you see now that I moved into the attic the closest bathroom is the girls' so yeah I use it.

Big deal people would say, well it is sharing a bathroom with guys that I can handle cause we're guys we have the same customs. But no girls are way to high-class, and they take forever in the bathroom especially Amber it's like she wants me to be late. I know your thinking this is what Jerome would be saying well I'm saying it too.

After an hour of waiting for the girls to finish I finally got to use the bathroom. Oh goody me I'm last when I got down it was already 7:20 that means I only have 5 minutes to eat breakfast. I decide eh I'll take some fruit so I walk in and grab the first thing I see which is an apple and take Nina's hand.

**Patricia's POV**

I made sure to wake up a little early today cause I know how Amber is going to take up the whole bathroom for hours. Especially since we don't have to wear our uniform anymore.

So I made my way towards the bathroom making sure not to wake my sleeping roommates so they don't also take hours in the bathroom. I take a quick shower not washing my hair I brush my teeth and then I change into my clothes.

For my outfit today I'm wearing the usual punk tank top, black shorts, combat boots, leather jacket, and my hair down and I took the courtesy of curling it. Because I know if I didn't Amber would hold me hostage until she finds the best hairstyle for my hair. So I though ahead and curled it, I liked it in my opinion, but who cares if nobody else does it's not like I have to prove something.

As you know I'm the rebel so I don't usually listen to other people, or what they have to say. So once I was done changing I put on a heart necklace that Eddie gave me for our 6 month anniversary. I really liked it so I decided to wear it; it even kind of went with my outfit.

I walked downstairs to get some breakfast when I was done I found that Nina was the only one there. She wasn't alone she had plates full of food accompanying her. I didn't judge her even though I would've if she was someone else.

Oh come on I' not going soft just maybe on her, what she's 3 months pregnant and hates everybody I think I wouldn't want to be judged.

So instead I just sat down at my usual spot right opposite of where Nina was sitting. I tried not to make eye contact with her and I succeeded so I just spent the rest of my breakfast in peace.

**Alfie's POV**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Ah the aliens are attacking us come on everybody take cover in the space house!" I heard my self speak once I heard a U-F-O near my surroundings. I must've been dreaming about aliens since I thought my harmless alarm clock was an only thing that knocked me into reality was the pillow Jerome threw at me.

Because of the pillow I was fully awake now and so I got ready quickly because I didn't want to miss out on Trudy's favorite Breakfast meals. Mmmm I can smell it now bacon, eggs, and all that other good stuff.

I hurry to the bathroom not really caring for taking a shower so I just spray a lot of this cologne that Amber got me. It made me cough a lot at first, but I got used to it so then I combed my hair and brushed my teeth. I hurried back to my room greeted a still sleepy Jerome and changed into a green-t, jeans, and high tops. I don't really care for the uniform discard whatever because there's no difference in my wardrobe.

After I was done I hurried to the dining room and grabbed a plate, I quickly filled my plate with pancakes, sausages, eggs, and tons of syrup. Well i feel bad for the school now, but then again not.

**Amber's POV**

Baby baby baby ohhh! I say baby baby baby ohh!

I heard my alarm clock go off, ohh I love Justin Beieber he has such a beautiful voice, why can't he be my boyfriend and not Alfie.

Then something hit me...AHHHHHHHHH! It's the first day of school and I get to wear whatever I want to school no stupid boarding school uniform. Yeah I'm so excited!

I quickly run to the bathroom and lock the door, then I jump into the bathroom and take a long and peaceful shower. When I was done I walked off in a towel brushed my teeth put lotion and combed my hair. I walked out to see Mara and Fabian outside waiting, oops.

"Were you guys waiting long, well you can't expect this beauty to happen over night it takes hours to perfect this. Clearly you Mara don't know what I'm talking about." I finish then skip to my empty bedroom, but not soon enough to hear Mara scoff, well it's true so she doesn't have to deny it.

I quickly go to my closet and pull everything out and start trying everything on, gosh if only Nina was here to judge these looks. I then give up and wear pink pumps, white skinny jeans, one of my favorite red shirt, pink scarf, rose earings, some pink bangles, and an infinity love necklace. i also curl my hair and paint my nails. Yes i know it's perfect. I then walk downstairs, I would run but I'm wearing heals.

When I walk into the dining room I got the expressions I was hoping for.

"Amber you look gorgeous!" Nina tells me I thank her and take my seat next to her, but that wasn't the only compliment I got.

"Wow Amber I'm actually impressed." Patricia complimented

"You look hot Ambs!" Alfie yelled from across the room then quickly switched seats to where he was to next to me and kissed my cheek, I smiled then kissed his cheek.

"Wow Amber you actually do look hot...jinx." Both Eddie and Jerome say, but then Patricia slaps them both.

"Yeah but your hotter Yacker." Eddie finished kissing her lips aww Peddie...wait what did he just call Patricia prettier then me.

"Wow Sweety jr. very smooth." Jerome responds sarcastically, Eddie then punches Jerome while Alfie punches Eddie and then makes his way to punching Jerome.

"Owww what was that for?!", "Oww what was that for?!", first Eddie says then Jerome's echo. "For saying that my girlfriend is hot, I mean come on dude remember the bro code you don't break the bro code." Alfie answers, aww he standing up for me.

"It's okay boo" I assure him and he takes his seat back next to me then Mara and Mick come in together all un happily and merrily. What I thought they were going well, anyways oh did I mention Joy was here too but she is just sitting back laying low. She was sitting there with concentrated eyes that were kind of freaking me out. Anyways that's not the problem right now the problem is what are the girl's wearing.

"Patricia, Joy, and Mara go into the common room and stand shoulder to shoulder...now go." I demand Mara goes and the rest stay in hesitation, but then they give in cause they know what I will do if they don't listen.

I look over each outfit carefully looking at every detail, I liked Joy's the most it was so creative it was cute. An outfit I would recommend to people then there was Patricia she wasn't the disappointment this time, but it was all black no color. i wouldn't even wear this not even recommend. Though that wasn't the disappointment the disappointment was Mara, it was just so unsatisfying to look at.

"Joy I am greatly impressed on the other hand Tricia Mara make better decisions next time, or so help me i will have to pick out your outfit." Patricia and Mara quickly nod and leave while Joy thanks me smiles and leaves with the others.

**Mick's POVa**

I don't know what's wrong with me it's just that I woke up and as soon as I got ready and saw Mara just lost all interest. I don't know why we were going great and then BAM this happened.

I decided to just talk to Mara if she feels the same way.

"Um Mara, do you feel any difference...in our relationship?" I stutter man Fabian's rubbing off on me.

"What, what does this mean? Do you want to see other people? Why do you think this? is it because your to good for me? Is it because you have feeling for someone else? Come on Mick answer me I'm waiting." Mara rambles me with questions I quickly answer back with.

"No no of course not, I don't know what it is, it's just...I don't know."

"You don't know, that's not a surprise."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh I don't know"

"Whatever we'll finish this later"

"Fine"

And that was that we then came in and sat down until Amber told the girl except Nina, as soon as I saw Joy walk up in her outfit sparks came out of no where which is weird. These can't be feeling can it, no they can't I love Mara and only Mara. Why is this happening?

After the girls came back Fabian finally came in wow what took him so long? He didn't stay for long he just grabbed an apple that was in the fruit bowl and grabbed Nina's hand then left. I followed taking Mara's hand, but she flinched and then took it. That made me worry even more uh oh did I ruin this relationship?

**Jerome's POV**

Well the girls looked hot except for Nina of course. As soon as everybody left for school I quickly followed being last cause I really didn't want to socialize.

After about a 6 minute walk we finally arrived at school, I wasn't really looking forward to this though.

_**Ohh Mickara proplems, so I made this long for you guys since well I haven't updated in forever anyways can you guys please follow me on Instagram please, it's**** Call_Me_GG. And also can you guys do follow me I almost always follow back oh and can u send me a DM saying that I read your story just to get me a heads up. Oh and also if you do then like for some of my stories I'll send u a DM of like what the couple houses look like and what there kids look like and all that stuff. So yeah it would be so much easier thanks and please follow me I will greatly appreciate it. GG out.**_


End file.
